ahora o nunka
by Pau Black
Summary: los merodeadores... despues de varios años ella recuerda viejos momentos... esta historia tiene dos finales, este es el final estilo rosa de esos que terminan todos felices, todos contentos...


Holas a todos! y ya desde ahora les super agradesco que hallan entrado a ver mi fic y espero que no se desilucionen... mucho. Es un one-shot y como seguro se dieron cuenta tengo dos fics con el mismo nombre... a muy parecido. y si, son dos one-shot que son practicamente la misma historia pero con finales distintos. Uno es el final mas dramatico (como lo dice el titulo) y otro (este) tiene un final rosa de esos que terminan todos felices... ojala les guste y porfas DEJEN REVIEWS para ver si vale la pena y si da para continuarla... ahora si, ahi va el fic...

**Es ahora o nunka...**

Castaña oscuro y con ojos de un negro muy profundo y penetrante, una chica morena de unos 21 años recordaba viejos momentos, dichosos momentos, mientras caminaba por una calle poco concurrida.

Recordaba el primer día de clases de su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando empezó a conocer mejor a ese moreno que ocuparía su mente las 24 hs del día desde ese momento. Aunque no siempre pensaba en el con cariño...

FLASH BACK

Una niña de unos 12 años de ojos negros y profundos buscaba a su amiga en el gran expresso rojo y brillante que las llevaría a su segundo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Se conocían desde pequeñas ya que sus familias eran muy amigas y vivían en el mismo barrio, el Valle de Godric, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros.

Cuando por fin ubico a su amiga no la encontró sola... al contrario, tenia mucha compañía. Estaba peleando a gritos (n/a: para variar) con su primo, Sirius Black. El compartimento estaba mas concurrido que de costumbre, ya que siempre viajaban solo las dos amigas. Aparte de la loca gritona y su primo había una pelirroja que los miraba entre divertida y preocupada, dos chicos de su edad que hablaban indiferentes a la pelea de sus amigos y un chico con aspecto de rata pero ese no importa... (n/a: se nota que no le tengo lo que se llama cariño a la rata no?)

PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS QUE TODOS TE TIENEN QUE TRATAR COMO UN REY TARADO!-gritaba la rubia de ojos azules llamada Marina Black, amiga de Natalia y como ya dije antes prima de Sirius.

YO NO ME CREO NADA (n/a: dale, y yo soy santa) ENANA CHILLONA! PERO VOS HACES UNA TORMENTA EN UN VASO DE AGUA! SOS UNA PENDEJA EXAGERADA!- le respondía el chico de ojos turkesa muy impactantes y pelo negro azulado, enfurecido y sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Nati. Marina, sin percatarse tampoco de que la morena había llegado siguió con su discusión:

AHORA YO SOY LA EXAGERADA SEÑOR NO-ME-TOQUEN-SOY-DE-ORO! VOS SOS AL QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE VOS MISMO!

Siguieron así un buen rato, y mientras tanto...

Naty se acerco a los dos chicos que seguían hablando animadamente. Ella se llevaba mucho con el chico de lentes ya q también se conocían desde pequeños por las mismas razones q con Marina y el otro chico le había caído bien desde la primera ves que lo vio y eran buenos amigos. Con Sirius no se llevaba, no por que le cayera mal pero nunca hablaron, se saludaban simplemente por el echo de que sus amigos eran amigos entre si, sino ni siquiera se conocerían.

Y esta ves por que?-pregunto después de saludarlos con un cálido abraso y refiriéndose a la pelea de los primos

Lo de siempre-empezó con tono cansado James Potter, de pelo negro azabache e imposible de peinar y ojos color café tras unas gafas que le daban un toque intelectual.

Sirius escapaba de Snape después de haberle hecho crecer alas de murciélago que se ponían a aletear cuando se les daba la gana –siguió Remus Lupin, castaño claro y de ojos prácticamente dorados sonriendo por la anterior broma de su amigo- cuando choco con la chica pelirroja (señalando a la chica q mencione antes) de allá y le tiro todo lo de su baúl al suelo. Ahí salto tu amiga que estaba con la pelirroja y le empezó a gritar defendiéndola. Al principio Sirius no le hacia caso pero por su culpa Snape lo alcanzo y le destrozo su túnica... y bueno, se podría decir que sirius con la ropa es algo... quisquilloso. Bueno, para que negarlo, se pone histérico cuando le tocas la ropa, así que empezó a devolverle los gritos culpándola por su túnica-

Cuando termino de contar la odisea Nati los dejo hablando y se fue a presentar con la pelirroja. Entablaron conversación rápidamente. La chica era muy simpática y amable, su nombre era Liliana Evans (n/a: uff! Por fin dije su nombre, ya estaba harta de llamarla "la chica pelirroja"). Tenia el pelo lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos verde esmeralda verdaderamente preciosos. Parecía muy inteligente ya que sabia mucho de magia a pesar de que sus padres eran muggles. Ella le contó que conoció a Marina este año en el anden 9 y tres cuartos cuando intentaba entrar en el y no tenia ni idea como hacerlo, por q ese era su primer año en Hogwarts. No asistió al curso pasado ya que sus padres tuvieron algunos problemas con su hija mayor y por una mudanza de ultimo momento tuvo que rendirlo en Beuxbatons. Estaba muy contenta en su primer día ya que había congeniado muy bien con Marina sin embargo se sentía un poko culpable por la pelea de los chicos (n/a: como se nota que no los conocía... si no sabría que son así todo el tiempo).

Mientras las chicas conversaban los chicos también estaban hablando, aunque James volteaba muy seguido a donde estaban ellas y aunque Remus se dio cuenta enseguida de su comportamiento no dijo nada. Conocía bien a su amigo y sabia el porque de eso.

La discusión de los chicos parecía interminable. Cada ves que había un segundo de paz en el lugar alguno de los dos saltaba con algo mas para reprocharle al otro. La situación siguió igual hasta que Lily se levanto con intenciones de terminar con esa pelea sin sentido que fue, según ella, por su culpa.

Che chicos, ya fue, no se preocupen mas. Fue solo un accidente sin importancia-decía de forma calmada la ojiverde totalmente en vano por que los dos siguieron gritándose como lo habían echo durante los últimos 15 minutos (n/a: no se cansan mas!) Ella siguió insistiendo y Marina le dijo sin dejar de discutir:

NO LILY, NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE SIN IMPORTANCIA. NO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE INTENTO DE SER HUMANO SE LLEVE A TODO EL MUNDO POR DELANTE ASI POR QUE SI!

Pero de en serio, ya fue, no importa. Dejen de pelar por q de verdad no importancia-repetía la chica, pero al insistir durante tanto tiempo sin que al menos le respondan le irritaba y empezó a enfadarse-EY! Me pueden escuchar?

NENA NO TE METAS QUE ES UN ASUNTO ENTRE ELLA Y YO! VOS ESTAS DE MAS!-tras esa contestación todo el mundo en el compartimento se quedo mas que sorprendido. Sirius nunca contestaba así, no era común en el, todo lo contrario. Pero esa discusión le había alterado mucho los nervios...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y para que seguir relatando lo obvio... después de eso Nati, a la cual le cayo como el orto la contestación de Black, la empezó a defender a Lily y como una cosa lleva a la otra, una simple discusión termino en una guerra campal que todos discutían con todos y por armar tanto escándalo, ya que se había acumulado una masa de gente impresionante en la puerta y como buena masa no se perdía detalle de la pelea entre los seis chicos (n/a: la rata había escapado dejándolos a todos con el mambo que se tuvieron que soportar solos... propio de el. Y ahora que me doy cuenta no lo presente y lo peor es que fue mi inconsciente pero igual no lo kiero hacer así q que Peter se mate), los castigaron aun antes de llegar al castillo y de ahí surgieron las venganzas por el primer castigo y las venganzas de la primer venganza y le tercera venganza de la segunda y así sucesivamente...

Natalia seguía perdida en sus recuerdos, tenia tantos recuerdos de momentos tan felices que no sabia que haría cuando se vuelva a ver con sus amigos, esos que hicieron que sus años en Hogwarts fueran los mejores años que pudo haber deseado... cuando las vuelva a ver a las chicas, a Maru, que cambiada que estaría, seguro. O cuando volviera a ver a Lily y su típico porte de seriedad que en realidad era totalmente falso. Cuando vuelva a ver a sus amigos de toda la vida, a James que lo conocía desde que nació prácticamente. A Remus que lo quería como a un hermano y se habían ayudado en todo. Cuando lo vuelva a ver a el... con esas caras que hacia de niño bueno que tanto le hacían reír. Aunque siempre lo negara, por que ellos supuestamente se odiaban desde esa batalla campal en segundo, de ahí su peculiar relación de odio, aunque ambos sabían que no era de eso precisamente su relación.

Recordaba algunas de las bromas que se habían jugado durante sus años en Hogwarts. Recordaba que uno de sus mejores momentos ahí fue cuando tuvieron ese curso extraescolar para aprender a manejar los objetos muggles en su sexto año. Fue una experiencia buenísima aunque no por aprender a manejar dichos objetos, sino que ese era uno de esos momentos que se quedan grabados muy en lo profundo y que nunca se olvidan. El curso era opcional para todos los alumnos, sin embargo para los que cursaban estudios muggles era obligatoria y todos ellos la cursaban así que tuvieron que ir. El dichoso curso, que todo el mundo llamaba campamento ya que lo que menos hacían era estudiar, consistía en convivir en una cabaña (que gracias a la mente retorcida de Dumbledore estaba situado en el medio del bosque, pero no en la parte peligrosa, el tipo estaba loko pero cuidaba a sus alumnos, sino después venian las quejas de los padres. Igualmente esa parte del bosque era la mas clara y la verdad era muy agradable estar ahí al aire libre) durante dos semanas con un grupo de entre 5 y 7 alumnos sin utilizar magia por supuesto. Cuando salieron por sorteo los grupos todos aseguraban que eso iba a ser una masacre... hasta el propio director. El grupo era (n/a: aunque todos saben muy bien quienes están en el grupo, es algo un poko obvio): Liliana Evans, Sirius Black, Natalia Nuras, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Marina Black y la rata inmunda pero como ya dije al principio ese no importa. Lo peor de todo, aparte de que tenían que convivir dos semanas los seis juntos sin matarse, era que tenían que cocinarse la comida ellos solitos, tenían que juntar leña para el fogón ellos solitos, tenían que lavarse la ropa ellos solitos, tenían que mantener la casa ellos solitos y aparte de todo eso tenían que ir a hacer las compras al supermercado muggle a través de la chimenea ellos solitos... eso fue una de las cosas mas divertidas. Sirius, Natalia y James se habían emocionado tanto con la coca-cola cuando la descubrieron que no tomaban ni comían otra cosa en todo el día... bueno hasta que lily puso los limites como siempre lo hace así q ahí empezaron a tomar moderadamente. Recordaba cuando Marina estaba en el baño y con lo vergonzosa que es en ese sentido (n/a: en ese sentido nada mas, en todos los demás les aseguro que no) había puesto todas las trabitas que había encontrado y era casi imposible abrir la puerta desde afuera... en ese momento que podia entrar al baño... una lagartija! Cabe aclarar que Marina es totalmente fobica a cualquier tipo de bicho y de la desesperación no podia abrir la puerta asi que se paro en el inodoro y gritando como una desquiciada intentaba saltar la puerta (era uno de esas cabinas como las de los baños publicos) y no llegaba. Lo mas gracioso de todo esto es que la lagartija era divina, era chiquitita y de todos tonos de verde y no le daba miedo a nadie... bueno pero siempre hay excepciones en la vida... Tambien se acordaba que entre las cosas que dijo Dumbledore que tenian que hacer para aporbar la materia (ese curso era como una prueba final o algo asi) era jugar juegos tipicos muggles. Lily y Remus (q era de sangre mestiza) les explicaron algunos juegos de mesa a los demas aunque por las caras de desconcierto ninguno de los dos tenian fe de que hallan aprendido algo, asi que decidieron enseñarles a jugar al verdad-consecuencia... ese fue el peor error que pudieron cometer. Los ojos de Sirius y James brillaron cuando entendieron de que se trataba el juego e inmediatamente quisieron empesar a jugar... era de esperarse. Sirius quiso empesar y a Naty no le gusto para nada la mirada maliciosa que le dec¿dico lily que era la que preguntaba. Sirius, tan lanzado como siempre, eligio consecuencia, osea una prenda. Lily le hizo dormir con Nat esa noche... ella cuando escucho eso estallo en protestas pero no valieron de nada... igualemente, asi como ella misma dijo, nadie se mete con Natalia Nuras y no recibe su castigo, menos si es una de sus amigas. En su turno le hizo dormir tres noches seguidas abrasadita con James y nada de dormir con mucha ropa. Ella se vengo y le hiso lo mismo y asi sucesivamente fue aumentando y aumentando y cabe aclarar que james no tenia ni el mas minimo problema en hacer cualquier prenda con la pelirroja... en cambio Sirius parecia solo hacerlo por orgullo, aunque no lo demostraba pero tampoko le disgustaba la idea de dormir abrazada a la morena.

Después de ir intensificando las apuestas entre esos cuatro mientras Remus y Marina los miraban muy divertidos, la prenda termino asi: Las dos tenian que dormir con los chicos en la misma bolsa de dormir (Nati y Sirius en una y James y Lily en otra, se entiende) lo que restaba de el campamento, que era bastante, por que cada ves que se mandaban alguna cagada les agrandaban el trabajo ya que los pobres ingenuos de los profesores pensaban que ellos la estaban pasando mal, y aparte de eso tenia que ser con camisón corto y abrasaditos, sino no valia. Lo gracioso es que mientras los cuatro peleaban Marina y Remus se meaban de la risa por que prácticamente las que hicieron la prendas por completo fueron las chicas, ya que ellos proponian cosas un poko... como decirlo, descabelladas. Ellos proponian que durmieran desnudos o que sea en el medio del bosque en ves de en la cabaña, o que se bañen juntos en el lago, pero lllego un punto que los chicos ya no aportaban nada mas y las prendas las resolvieron las dos chicas. Pero después de eso los cuatro se dieron cuenta que dejaron afuera de la prenda a dos personitas que tambien participaron en el juego... (mirada maliciosa). Cuando los dos aludidos se dieron cuenta de la situación se miraron esperándose lo peor y eso vino pronto... como ellos dos no habian participado en el juego y tendrían que haberlo echo les hicieron la misma apuesta que ellos pero con un agregado mas que lo cumplirían en ese momento... se tenian que besar durante 20 segundos. Y asi lo hicieron, se fueron acercando lentamente... sus respiraciones se rozaban... los dos habian deseado ese momento hace mucho y al final el la miro a los ojos intensamente y después de sonreírle con dulzura cerro la distancia entre los dos. El beso se podria decir que duro un pokito mas que los 20 segundos asignados... llego un punto que estaban en el sillon besándose pero no apasionadamente, sino mas con dulzura, con delicadeza, y los dos estaban disfrutando mucho de ese beso... Ese fue un gran dia en esas mini-vacaciones que tuvieron... como que no se lo tomaban como un trabajo. (n/a: a todo esto se preguntaran donde estara Peter, aunque dudo mucho que alguien halla notado su ausencia, pero fijo que esta durmiendo ya que es lo unico que sabe hacer aparte de comer y molestar a la gente.)

En ese campamento pasaron muchas cosas... cosas que ninguno de ellos penso que iban a suceder.

La Natalia actual seguia caminando con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sin embargo en sus ojos se mostraba algo de melancolia y una tristeza profunda. Esa tristeza tenia nombre y apellido, y todos se deben imaginar de que se trata... Sirius Black. Nunca pudo olvidarle... nunca. Lo tuvo presente cada minuto de su vida y cuando recordaba su cara... su olor, su aroma que sentia cada ves que dormia con el en esas noches de campamento. Lo que nunca supo es que el experimento cosas realmente desconocidas en esas noches... cada ves que la abrasaba sentia la necesidad de protegerla, cada ves que la acercaba a el sentia la necesidad de nunca soltarla, de tenerla ahí para el siempre... y su pelo, el aroma de su pelo nunca lo iba a olvidar. Cada ves que hundia su cara en los cabellos castaños de ella sentia esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago que nunca habia sentido. Cada ves que miraba los ojos negros tan hermosos que ella tenia se perdia... se le quedaba mirando mientras pensaba en lo atrapantes que eran y cuantas cosas podria ocultar esos ojos tan profundos. Pero a pesar de todo nunca paso nada... algunas prendas y todo pero nunca paso nada por propia voluntad. El no sabia que sentia por ella, pero sabia que no era un juego. Y al mismo tiempo ella sabia que el la iba a lastimar, sabia que la iba a usar y la iba a dejar tirada como a todas con el corazon roto en miles de pedazos. Y ella no iba a ser una mas, no lo iba a hacer. Aunque lo unico que el tenia seguro en su mente era que ella no era definitivamente una mas del monton... ella era diferente. Ella era simplemente... ella.

Natalia alejo esos pensamientos de su mente mientras sacudia la cabeza y recordaba otro de sus dias en el campamento ese tan dichoso del que todos salieron tan cambiados...

Cuando Nat se acordo de eso no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Como se había reído en esa ocasión!...

FLASH BACK

Era un dia de sol y en un gran claro del bosque, muy hermoso, lleno de verde por donde lo mires, se podian ver a seis chicos tirados en el pasto y en un estado un poco... deplorable. Estaban mojados, sucios, embarrados de pies a cabeza, cansados, hambrientos pero nada de eso podia borrar las enormes sonrisas que adornaban en esos momentos sus caras. Habian estado jugando una guerra de barro entre todos en un charco que habia cerca de ellos y se habian divertido como nunca. Al principio solo eran tres chicos los que jugaban, mientras que las chicas los miraban divertidas, pero a cierto moreno de ojos claros se le ocurrio tirarle una gran bola de barro a Natalia, que con su carácter tan "peculiar"(n/a: para no decir carácter de mierda) ya saben como habra reaccionado... empeso a correr a Sirius por todo el lugar hasta que lo alcanzó y lo tiro de lleno al charco mas grande de barro, aunque el chico la habia agarrado al ultimo momento y ella habia caido encima de el y asi de sucios quedaron. Pero Nat no se quedo asi como asi... si ella estaba sucia hasta las pestañas sus amigas tambien lo estarian. Asi que planeo con los chicos como agarrarlas de sorpresa y terminaron todos en el charco jugando a lo loko. La gente que pasaba los miraba, algunos divertidos por su situación y otros indignados por vivir en el mismo barrio que ellos... sin embargo a los chicos no les importaba lo que la gente piense de ellos en esos momentos, aunque para ser sinceros en esos momentos no les importaba nada mas que el acá y el ahora.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Como olvidarse de ese dia, todavia se seguia riendo de la cara que puso Lily cuando recibio la primer bola de barro por parte de James que la miraba entre divertido y desafiante, como incitándola a que le devuelva el golpe. O cuando Sirius, corriendo para que ella no lo agarre, piso la cola de un doverman que andaba por ahí y este lo empeso a correr no precisamente con muy buenas intenciones. Sirius tuvo que subirse al arbol mas cercano hasta que el perro se aburrio y se fue.

Por fin Natalia llego a su destino... era una casa con un patio bastante amplio y verde adelante, lleno de flores. Toco timbre y sonrio al escuchar de adentro los sonidos de gente corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando esta se abrio...

NATALIA! COMO PUEDE SER QUE LLEGUES TARDE A TODAS PARTES! NO CAMBIAS MAS NENA, NO VAS A LLEGAR NUNCA A NINGUN LUGAR TEMPRANO EN TU VIDA SI SEGUIS ASI!-y ahí estaba Lily con cara de enfadada y las manos en la cadera estilo Molly Weasley... Nataly al principio la miro con cara de incredulidad y le dijo:

Como si no me conocieras- y era cierto eso de q llegaba tarde a todas partes, siempre. No habia dia en la escuela que no se quedara dormida y llegara tarde a alguna clase, o cuando la citaban en algun lugar, pero como los profesores ya estaban acostumbrados no le decian nada a ese grupo, se pudrieron de decirle todos los dias lo mismo, y sus amigas al principio la dejaban sola a ver si se acostumbraba a despertarse a horario pero como no funcionaba se resignaron y la levantaban ellas... aunque no de buena manera. Y lo mas gracioso de todo es que por ser buenas amigas y esperarla y hacerle la ganba siempre llegaban tarde por su culpa... y bueno, eran viejos tiempos. Aunque nada en ella habia cambiado con respecto a la impuntualidad.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos instantes hasta que las dos se empesaron a reir al mismo tiempo y se abrasaron efusivamente y con mucho cariño. Cuando Natalia recien estaba entrando todavía media abrazada con Lily llego corriendo James y le dijo con cara de ofendido en broma:

EY! Y para mi no hay abrazo?

Ella le respondio: -Claro que si!- y se colgo de el demostrándole todo el gran cariño y amor (n/a: de amigos obvio) que se tenian desde muy pequeños. El la alzo todavía abrazandola de la cintura y la llevo al living donde habia dos chicos y una chica conversando en unos sillones.

Miren a quien me encontre!-grito muy contento el merodeador

Naty!-Gritaron muy felices Remus y Marina y se levantaron a abrasarla entre los dos saludándole y saltando de contentos... Naty no cabia en si de felicidad. Habia vuelto con sus amigos después de hacer un viaje por todo Europa, conocer un poko de todo y terminar su carrera de aurora. Un año y medio sin verlos y hoy se habian reunido de nuevo todo el viejo grupo de siempre. Remus y Marina se habian ido tambien a viajar y hacer unas investigaciones de leyendas urbanas y otras cosas y actualmente estaban de novios formales y con planes para casarse dentro de unos años... sin embargo a ella le faltaba algo.

Y ese algo estaba mirándola con ojos entre tristeza y felicidad, y tenia una sonrisa en la cara. Se paro y se acerco a donde la rodeaban haciendole preguntas sus amigos. Ella lo vio y todo lo demas se esfumo de repente. Estaban ellos solos, no habia mundo, no habia trabajo, no habian horarios apretados ni jefes con mal humor... no habia nada mas que ellos. Los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de la situación y se fueron a sentar fingiendo naturalidad, aunque estaban todos pendientes de que tipo de bienvenida le daria Sirius... los dos se miraban sin decir nada.

Al final Natalia rompio el silencio y le dijo:

Tanto tiempo eh?... no me pensas saludar-termino con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le contagio a Sirius y la abraso... pero no la abraso como la habian abrasado los demas, la abraso con mas cariño... como queriendo expresar algo que con palabras no podia. Y ella le correspondio el abraso pero después de unos instantes el la alzo como momentos antes la habia alsado James y empeso a dar vueltas mientras le decia con alegria muy verdadera:

COMO TE ESTRAÑAMOS ENANA! –ese gesto de cariño sorprendio hasta al mismo Canuto, que no podia creer que el habia echo eso. La chica tambien se quedo sorprendida por que ellos nunca habian tenido una relacion muy de amigos, normalmente peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo... •. Sirius la dejo en el suelo todavía sorprendido y con la misma sonrisa -te extrañe... te extrañe mucho... –le decia con un tono de voz cariñoso –se nota la ausencia de la mente siniestra del grupo-dijo en tono de broma mientras la soltaba de la cintura, de donde la habia agarrado para abrasarla y ella sonreia ante el ¿cumplido? de mente siniestra. Fueron a sentarse y hablaron... hablaron muchísimo desgastando los viejos momentos del colegio. Naty les habia dicho el porque de su llegada tarde - mientras venia para aca pensaba en todas las cosas que vivimos juntos y después de todo somos amigos, los mejores amigos –y miraba a los demas que la miraban con dulzura y asentían.

Y siempre lo vamos a ser Nat, eso no lo dudes-le decia James muy seguro de si mismo y sonriéndole a la chica

Si, siempre vamos a ser tan amigos como lo somos ahora-esta ves era Lily la que hablaba

Y si lo piensan nuestra amistad de verdad fue de toda la vida... A veces algunos decian que odiaban al otro, pero eso era simplemente una careta –Maru hablo

Yo creo que siempre fuimos amigos y nos quisimos posta aunque por orgullo nunca lo aceptamos – El chico lobo fue esta ves

Y asi como nos queremos tanto como nos queremos ahora no creo que eso cambie, por nada... por mas que pase lo que pase eso no va a cambiar nunca- decia Sirius con una sonrisa melancolica en la cara

Hubo un largo silencio en que cada uno pensaba sobre su amistad, o en algunos casos mas que amistad, pero en que todos estaban encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. Natalia miraba a cada uno de ellos detenidamente y de repente dijo sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento:

Chicos, todo esto me encanta pero... desde cuando nos volvimos tan cursis!

Los demas estuvieron un instante en silencio y después estallaron en carcajadas por la cara de frustración de Nat, que luego se unio a las risas de sus amigos. Naty siempre sabia como cagar de la mejor manera los momentos mas sentimentales del grupo, y eso ya era costumbre asi que todos rieron con ganas.

Chicos, y si vamos a tomar algo al bar de la otra calle? –propuso Maru a lo que todos asintieron mientras se levantaban y agarraban sus abrigos.

Entre broma y broma, alguna que otra ocurrencia, algunos tropezones por la risa y la infaltable caida de Maru y Naty en conjunto, en el viaje de ida al bar (que quedaba a una cuadra de distancia para ser sinceros) se pusieron a jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve todos contra todos en el medio de la calle. Se rieron a lo loko y todos empapados, divertidos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegaron al bar. Pidieron unas bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa a seguir hablando y hablando del pasado y del futuro y del presente y de todo. En una esquina del bar, de repente, se prendieron unas luces y alumbraron a un joven con una guitarra y unos instrumentos mas que se disponia a cantar. Después de un par de canciones, Natalia escucho una canción que le llamo la atención y miro automáticamente a Sirius, que la estaba mirando. Los dos sabian muy bien lo que la chica sentia, pero el no se decidia. No sabia lo que le estaba pasando entonces ella se decidio por fin... no esperaria mas. "Ya me canse"-pensaba- "me canse de esperar, a ver si con esto por fin se da cuenta... y sino, bueno, me voy a resignar, después de todo el no siente nada por mi... solo amistad. Y si lo que el necesita es una amiga la va a tener, pero yo lo voy a olvidar, es hoy o nunca, lo tengo que olvidar. JA (risa amarga), que ironico, y pensar que cuantas veces habre dicho la misma frase y nunca lo logre, nunca pude hacerlo, nunca lo pude olvidar... pero esta ves si, por que se que si no es ahora no se nunca mas y tiene que ser ahora. Lo ironico es que cada ves que me pongo de en serio para olvidarlo el parece interesarse mas en mi y... y al final termino de nuevo destrozada por su culpa y aunque no lo hace queriendo yo soy la que termino llorando como una desquiciada por alguien que amo hace mas que un par de años... hace muchísimos años y si no es ahora no es nunca, y va a ser ahora"-mientras pensaba esto la musica empeso a sonar y el tipo empeso a cantar la canción que tanto le representaba...

_Jamas imagine que llegaria este dia_

_Donde apostaria yo toda mi vida_

_Por amarte y por hablarte_

_Y ahora lo ves_

_Pero que diablos ya perdi todo mi tiempo_

_Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_Quisiera regresar..._

_Pero antes de andar_

_Y salir de tu vida_

_Y andar solo, ay_

_Quisiera llorar _

_y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo_

Natalia escuchaba la letra con los ojos cerrados, los abrio y miro a sirius con una mirada interrogatoria. El no entendia lo que Naty le queria decir asi ue le hiso señas de que no sabia de que hablaba. Entonces ella se rindio y simplemente le dijo –escucha la letra... no te hace acordar a algo? Esta canción te la dedico a vos - y después de eso cerro nuevamente los ojos. Los demas estaban en su conversación sin embargo cuando vieron la tensión entre los chicos se voltearon a mirar.

_Antes_

_De olvidar_

_Quisiera llorarte_

_Una ves mas y soñarte_

_Antes_

_Del libro cerrar_

_Quisiera contarte_

_Que no me gusto su final_

_Antes..._

Natalia no pudo reprimir una lagrima rebelde pero el unico que la noto fue Sirius, que la miraba fijamente. Los demas sabian que algo pasaba asi que decidieron que lo mejor era que lo resuelvan ellos y fingían que estaban hablando entre ellos. Natalia no lo soporto mas... se dio vuelta, miro a Sirius y cuando bajo su mirada les dijo a los cinco –voy al baño chicos, ahora vuelvo-

Los chicos se miraron entre si y miraron a Sirius que tenia la vista clavada en el punto donde Nat se habia ido. Entonces Lily miro a Maru y asintieron con la cabeza, se levantaron y fueron con Naty... sabian que eso no era por nada y tambien sabian por que era... y ella en este momento lo unico que necesitaba era el apoyo de sus amigos.

Llegaron y la encontraron sentada en una mesada del baño. Lagrimas silenciosas corrian por sus mejillas... no se escuchaba ni un sollozo, ni uno. Simplemente las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y terminaban cayendo de su cara y mojando su pantalón. Cuando abrieron la puerta Nat las miro y con eso basto para que la entendieran. Se acercaron las dos, una de cada lado, y la abrasaron. No intentaron que pare de llorar ni que les de explicaciones, simplemente la abrasaron para demostrarle su apoyo, para demostrarles que cuando kiera hablar ahí estaban ellas para escucharte. Ella lloro en silencio un buen rato. Tenia los ojos inchados y la nariz roja. Entonces se dijo a si misma que al menos desahogaria sus penas.

Chicas... ya no quiero. Ya no quiero mas, no quiero sufrir mas. No puede ser que después de todos estos años lo siga amando igual o mas que el primer dia. No quiero mas chicas, no se que mas hacer.

Se lo dijiste Naty?-le pregunto muy suave y dulcemente Lily secándole unas nuevas lagrimas del rostro.

El lo sabe. Estoy segura que el lo sabe. Hoy le dije que escuchara esta canción que se la dedicaba a el, y ya no se que mas hacer. No lo aguanto mas! No quiero quererlo mas. Ya fue suficiente martirio todos estos años bancandome todas sus conquistas, bancandome todas sus novias, bancandome todas sus miraditas, cuando dormiamos juntos en el campamento, ya no me lo banco mas. Si no me lo olvido ahora no me lo olvido nunca mas y tiene que ser ahora, es ahora o nunca –decia desahogándose en sus amigas que la seguían abrasando y ella cada ves lloraba mas fuerte-No kiero mas chicas, no puedo soportarlo mas...

Naty, mi amor –empeso muy suavemente Maru- se que estas muy mal y muy sensible pero esas cosas uno no las maneja. Esas cosas no podes dejar de sentirlas de un momento a otro... sabes que es asi Naty.

Si... lo se. Y eso es lo que mas duele. Que se que si estoy con el voy a quedar tirada como un trapo usado y eso va a terminar de destrozar mi vida.

_Jamas imagine que llegaria a perderte_

_Llegue a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte_

_Pero ves mi vida que no fue asi_

_Pero que diablos ya perdi todo mi tiempo_

_Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_Quisiera regresar..._

_Antes de andar_

_Y salir de tu vida_

_Y andar solo, ay_

_Quisiera llorar, _

_Y sacarte de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo_

Naty seguia hablando y desahogándose mientras los chicos tambien hablaban con Sirius...

Loko, que vas a hacer con ella? –le decia Remus a su amigo

No se Lunático... te juro que no se. Es que me pasan cosas tan raras con ella que no se como explicarlas... como que la veo y me pierdo, la veo y como que me hipnotiza y ya no estoy mas, estoy en otro mundo. Y cuando la miro a los ojos y ella me mira y me sonrie me dan ganas de saltar de alegria y no puedo evitar sonreir, me dan ganas de gritar de felicidad y simplemente por que me sonrio... y cuando dormia con ella en ese bendito campamento... dios, no se imaginan. Me volvia loko, el olor que tenia su pelo, el aroma, cuando enterraba la cara en su pelo era como que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y no me daba cuenta del embobamiento que tenia, y cuando la abrasaba no keria soltarla nunca mas, keria que sea mia para siempre y tenerla asi pegada a mi para siempre -contaba sirius y hubiera seguido con su monologo sobre Nati sino fuera por que noto la mirada de sus amigos... primero ellos se miraron entre si y sonrieron y después lo miraban a el con sonrisas llenas de ternura y a la ves muy divertidas –chicos, que es lo que me pasa- la cara de frustración de Sirius era de película, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como actuar, no sabia que decir... esa chica hacia que perdiera la cabeza por completo.

Los chicos se rieron brevemente por la ignorancia de su amigo y luego James le dijo:

Canuto, no es nada malo lo que te pasa. Simplemente, estas enamorado...

Las palabras del chico de gafas resonaron en la cabeza de Sirius _"estas enamorado..." "estas enamorado..." "estas enamorado..."_y asi fue como ato cabos. _"Entonces por eso ella me dedico esa canción! Ya entendi!"_ (n/a: medio lento el chico pero que se le va a hacer -cara de resignacion-)

Chicos, y ustedes creen que a ella le pase algo de en serio conmigo?

Sirius, vos sabes eso mucho mejor que nosotros

El chico perro se levanto de la silla y miro a sus amigos con decisión... les dijo: -Es ahora o nunca- se fue para el baño de mujeres y entro asi sin mas, en ese momento no le importaba nada mas que hablar con la mujer que recien se daba cuenta, la amaba.

Entro despacio y ahí las vio a las tres. Ella estaba en el medio acurrucada entre los brazos de las otras dos chicas. Ya no lloraba, tenia los ojos cerrados, se habia descargado y habia decidido dejarlo asi, que sean amigos y punto. El queria una amiga la iba a tener, por que no iba a pensar en el como algo mas que eso.

Cuando él entro en el baño y las chicas lo vieron, Lily se levanto primero, camino hacia Sirius, le dijo-cuidala bien-y se fue. Sirius se acerco mas y Marina se fue dejándolos solos, cuando él se sento al lado de la chica esta se volteo a verlo. Lo miraba con dolor reflejado en los ojos... le dijo –al fin te diste cuenta, lo que te estoy intentando hacer ver hace tanto?

El sintio una punzada de culpabilidad...hacetantos añosque ella estaba asi por su culpa y el ni cuenta se daba... que ciego que era.

Yo... siempre supe que para mi no eras un juego, como las demas... pero nunca acepte que me pueda estar pasando algo en serio. Que estupido fui, si, lo se. Pero ahora que me di cuenta tenes todo el derecho del mundo a no darme mas bola, a irte sin mas y dejarme plantado enun baño de mujeres, esa es tu decisión.-Sirius vio un papel arrugado en la mano de la chica, ella noto la mirada curiosa del chico asi que se lo mostro... era una carta que decia maso menos asi... estaba titulada:

_**La Carta Del Olvido**_

_Mas que nada en este mundo quisiera yo saber_

_si cuando me conociste_

_no dejabas de pensar en mi un segundo_

_o si al menos fue real tu querer._

_Parecian tan reales tus cartas, tus ideas y tu forma de pensar_

_pero todo esto el viento se lo llevo_

_o seguramente la distancia o quizas el tiempo_

_de tu mente me borro._

_Ahora yo me pregunto,_

_podria alguien fingir un amor verdadero sin poseerlo._

_Como pienso que lo fingiste tu?_

_Si asi fuera esto provocaria una herida,_

_si asi fuera esto provocaria dolor,_

_si asi fuera no me equivocaria en mi forma de pensar,_

_si asi fuera esto confirmaria_

_que nunca me supiste amar._

_cuando el sol se esta ocultando miro al cielo con tristeza_

_por que al mirar pienso en ti,_

_pienso en aquello que mas amaba y amo_

_en aquello que un dia perdi._

_oh, mas valia que no te hubiese conocido_

_porque ahora por mas que intento_

_olvidarte no puedo y lo que hago es ahogar en mis penas este amor inadvertido._

_En silencio sufrire y asi nunca a nadie revelare_

_que toda mi vida te ame._

_A pesar de que hallas herido el lugar donde el cariño que siento por ti nacio,_

_este es mi corazon._

_Ojala conoscas a alguien que te ame mas de lo que pude hacerlo yo,_

_que seas muy feliz..._

_Que nunca conoscas como conociste al olvido_

_lo amargo que es amar y no ser correspondido..._

Es una carta que escribi cuando estaba viajando-decia con la vos bien bajita Naty

Es... es hermoso, me duele en el alma pero sigue siendo hermoso y... Naty, disculpame-dijo con vos cortada y con cara de estar pasándola muy mal

No te tengo que disculpar por nada, no hiciste nada. Simplemente te la escribi por que necesitaba desahogarme y no tenia a mis amigos.

Naty... entiendo perfectamente que no quieras saber nada mas conmigo, y si pensas eso te respeto completamente, pero necesito saber que pensas... que pensas ahora que me di cuenta que... que te amo -Sirius la miro a los ojos, los cuales brillaban mucho aunque el no sabia si era de felicidad o por que estaba a punto de llorar. Natalia se quedo en silencio, no reaccionaba –Naty, por favor decime algo-suplicaba tomándole las manos. Ella lo miraba sin poder articular palabra... de pronto, lo abraso... lo abraso con fuerza como para no separarse nunca mas. El, en ese momento, era el hombre mas feliz del planeta. Se sentia capaz de todo, sentia que podia hacer lo que sea, se sentia mas afortunado que nadie con ella en brazos... con ella a su lado... al fin se soltaron y el lo miro a los ojos. Todavía los tenia rojos e inchados... otra ves esa culpa que le daba punzadas en el estomago, pero le seco las lagrimas secas y ella le dijo –sabes que estoy enamorada de vos desde que llenaste nuestro cuarto de babosas naranjas que destrosaron todas mis cosas?-recordo divertida la chica. –Y yo, por mas que me halla dado cuenta ahora, empese a sentir que eras especial cuando me revoleaste la sarten por la cebeza por meterme con tus trensas –la chica rió con ganas cuando recordó eso. Todavía seguían abrasados, ella por el cuello y el por la cintura. Ella se fue acercando al chico mientras jugaba con su pelo, el no aguantaba mas las ganas de besarla y cuando estaban a dos milímetros ella se levanto subitamente y lo miro con cara entre divertida y malvada, lo habia dejado con las ganas y burlonamente le dijo –que decias que se notaba la ausencia de la mente siniestra?-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sirius sonrio igual que ella al principio pero después su sonrisa paso de felicidad a maldad, empeso a sonreirmaliciosamente y a Naty no le gusto nada esa cara. El se levanto y empeso a perseguirla por todo el baño mientras ella corria desesperada para que no la agarre, pero la termino alcanzando y le empeso a hacer cosquillas en la panza cosa que la mataba y ella no aguantaba mas. Estaban pasando un buen momento, estaban muy cerca y el la miraba reirse asi y le llenaba el alma de vida. Al final dejo de hacerle cosquillas y la miro a los ojos, se fueron acercando, poko a poko, ella le mordio el labio inferior y el estaba a punto de acortar la distancia cuando entraron a las caidas en el baño un grupo de unas 20 personas haciendo mucho barullocon toda la pinta de haber estadoapoyados en la puerta escuchando y bueno... pobre puerta se vino abajo y a la mierda, todos al piso. Entre esas personas estaban sus cuatro amigos que los miraban con mucha dulzura, el cantante, las meseras, el pibe de la barra y hasta el gerente estaba mirando la escenita que fue interrumpida por la estampida de rinocerontes... digo, de personas. Al final, se miraron y con la mirada se dijeron que era ahora o nunca... y asi fue. Su primer beso por propia voluntad fue en el baño de mujeres del bar de la otra cuadra de la casa de Lily y James, con aproximadamente 20 personas mirando (incluido un monito titi que hacia propaganda a los tragos del bar en la ventana) y asi fue...

Al final, los seis chicos tal y como habian asegurado, fueron amigos siempre... algunos eran algo mas que amigos (n/a: se entiende a quienes me refiero... Maru y Remus, Lily y James y Naty y Sirius... que se seguían peleando siendo novios y todo pero eso no iba a cambiar nunca...) Tal y como dijo Sirius, _"pase lo que pase siempre vamos a ser amigos"_... y asi fue. Pasaron las cosas que pasan y siguen pasando y siguen siendo amigos... y siempre lo van a ser.

**Fin**

Y? Que les parecio? Porfas porfas dejenme reviews sobre que les parece de los dos finales o cual les gusta mas o lo que sea. Acepto cualquier comentario, cualquier cosa como "retirate", "me encanto", "sos patetica", "es re tierno", "anda a freir churros" o lo que sea pero dejenme sus opiniones!

Gracias! Besos,

Pau Black...


End file.
